Spa Day
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex, Annie, Maya and Shaz relax and have spa day at Annie and Sam's house.


Spa Day

Alex, Annie, Maya and Shaz relax and have spa day at Annie and Sam's house. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story this is just for fun. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The ideas I got for the spa day actives I have the girls use I got off sites like diva-girl-parties-and-stuff and others that have ideas and tips. All sites I use had some good tips and ideas. If you want the site pm me I will give them but they will have to space out. The only names I own are Mary the name fellow co worker and Serena Annie's sister who owns a bath and beauty store. I know I said I would not until post again until between the 24th and 30th. But I wanted to give my readers an early Christmas present.

Annie Tyler was getting her home ready to have a spa day with Alex Maya and Shaz while the men were over at Alex and Gene's house playing poker and drinking. She had the living room set up with yoga mats and the dining room table set up with plates and silver wear and the health food and drinks were in the refrigerator. Alex Maya and Shaz were going to bring their own robes, workout clothes, nail polish for manicures and pedicures and face mask for facials.

The girls arrived at noon for the day of fun.

"Welcome ladies Tyler's home spa here you will have a day of fun and relaxing away the troubles of everyday life" said Annie as she welcome Alex and the girls in.

"And the trouble of our men those we know we love them" said Maya.

'Yes and they love us and am sure they are loving having a day away from us to just like we are having a day away from them right now" said Shaz.

"And if I know Gene he has the kids are at my mother's in law's house his poker table set up snacks and drinks out and few of his porn movies ready to go" said Alex.

After few more minutes of talking Alex Annie Maya and Shaz went to changes into their workout clothes. After they changed they started doing their yoga routine.

"Can you imagine what would happen if the guys could see us now" said Shaz.

"We would have four horny men who would not leave us alone until we made them happy" said Maya.

"But we will get that any way tonight when we get home because all of them will be so horny and wanting us after watching them porn movies of Gene's" said Alex.

And I will get it when Sam comes home after you guys leave said Annie.

After twenty minutes of yoga the girls laid on the floor for a few minutes to cool down. After they cooled down they went too changed into their robes and then went to set up two folding table to use for their manicures and two foot rest for their pedicures. Alex and Annie were doing each other's nails and Maya and Shaz were doing each other's nails to.

The colors that Alex picked for her manicure and pedicure were jade for her nails and sapphire for her toes. Annie picked out burgundy red for her nails and hot pink for her toes. Maya picked out ice blue pink for her nails and Caribbean coral for her toes. And Shaz picked mystical for her nails and comet for her toes. They laugh when they saw the colors they had picked because they knew each one was a reflection on them. The jade and sapphire Alex knew was a way to show her posh side. The burgundy red not only showed Annie love for the color but the hot pink showed her little wild side. The ice blue pink and Caribbean coral showed Maya's love for all things that were exotic. And the mystical and comet colors showed not only that Shaz loved things that have kind of magical name to them but that she would always be a kid at heat.

After the girls gave each other their manicures and pedicures they went into the dining room to eat. Annie got the vegetable tray, pasta salad and vegetable juice out of the refrigerator. As they sat at the table eating and drinking Alex had an idea.

"Hey what do you say after we get done eating we call the guys on their phones and tease them" said Alex with a wicked smile.

"Oh Alex bad woman" said Annie

"The guys are going to be just itching to get us back" said Maya

"Yes but they will enjoy it and so will we" said Shaz.

After they finished eating they went to get their phones out of their handbags to make the calls.

"Ok who wants to go first" asked Alex.

"I will" said Annie as she dialed Sam's number.

After a few rings Sam picked up and Annie heard the TV being muted.

"Hello" answered Sam.

"Hi Sam I just wanted to see how you were enjoying your guys day with the men" said Annie.

"Oh I'm having fun lost a few quid at poker and now we are waiting for the pizza to get here. What about you are you having fun on your spa day with the girls" asked Sam.

"Yes I am in fact am sitting naked under my bath robe which am being silently dare to take off "said Annie with a smile known that she could picture Sam's look.

"Are you serious" asked Sam.

"No am just teasing you" said Annie as she hung up.

Over at Alex and Gene's house Sam just stared at his phone in shock.

'What they fuck was that all about asked Chris" as he and the guys looked at Sam.

"I don't know but I think your guys phones will being ringing here Shorty" stated Sam.

"Well then let the games began" said Ray as he looked at his phone.

"Oh yes and I say those bad little women need to be punished for playing with the phones like teenagers" said Gene with an evil gleam in his eyes that the other guys saw and copied.

Back at Annie and Sam's home Alex and girls could not stop laughing at the thought of what the guys were thinking after Annie's phone call. After a few minutes Maya stated she wanted to go next.

She could barely contain her laugher she dialed Ray's number

"Hello hot stuff" answered Ray.

"Hey sexy man what are you doing" asked Maya.

"Watching TV with the guys you" asked Ray.

"Am sitting here sucking on a pickle wishing it was your hard cock said Maya" with an evil smile.

"Maya don't you dare start something" groaned Ray.

"Oh am not starting anything Ray I just wanted to talk for bit and now am done by cutie" said Maya as she hung up.

The girls burst out laughing again at the ongoing phone joke that they knew would get them some fun later. Alex told Shaz she could next as she wanted to save her phone call to Gene for last.

She smiled as she dialed Chris's number

"Hiya luv what's up" asked Shaz after Chris picked up?

"Not much just sitting here eating pizza drink rum and coke and watching one of the guv's porn movies it is real good it has a plot line to it" said Chris.

"Cool you will have to see if we can barrow it some time. Oh I wanted to tell you me and girls did something cool today" said Shaz.

"Oh what" asked Chris taking the bait.

"Well we made a video of our yoga routine in the nude for Mary at work to show her that we are comfort to be able doing something like that around each other so her and her friends can do it to" said Shaz with a funny smile.

"I hope you know what could happen if you let that get it out it could hurt your careers if someone at the station has a thing against you guys" said Chris in a serious tone.

"Of course we know Chris we're not dumb I just said that to get you going" said Shaz as she hung up.

"I can't believe Chris would think that would really tape our self doing yoga in the nude and give it to someone at work" said Shaz.

"Well that is Chris for you" said Alex.

"It is your turn Alex" said Maya.

"Let's see what your call to Gene is" said Annie

Ok here it goes said Alex as she dialed her home number and not Gene's phone.

"Hello Hunt residents Gene speaking" said Gene as he answered.

"Well hello to you to dear husband" said Alex.

"What do you want Bolls don't you know am busy here watching TV and drinking" said Gene waiting for her next move.

"I know am just a little sad that is all" said Alex with a sad voice.

"How can you be sad when you are making yourself more relaxed and prettier for me Bolls" asked Gene?

"Well it is cold out right now and we can't used the hot tub and if I was in the hot tub I would be dreaming about your hot mouth my breast and your one hand on my arse and your fingers of your other hand inside me " said Alex in a sexy voice.

"Alex I swear you are going to get it when you get home" said Gene.

"Good I hope you can wait two more hours and not blow your load before I get home bye" said Alex as she hung up.

Back at Alex and Gene place the phone down and then picked it back up again to call his mother. After a few rings Molly picked up.

"Hello this Molly"

"Hey Molls what do you say you and your brother stay the night and I will get you guys" tomorrow said Gene.

"I just called mum's phone and there to see if we could because grandma wants to take us shopping for Christmas tomorrow but both were busy" said Molly.

" Your mum and I were talking about something but yeah you guys can go I will come and get you so you bring get more clothes for you and Gene junior" said Gene.

"Thanks dad" said Molly.

I will be over in an hour to get you said Gene.

Back at Annie and Sam's house the girls had changed back into their clothes and Annie had giving them a basket filled of both bath and beauty products. They spent the next hour planning their next spa day.

"If it is warm out we will have to use the hot tub and give each other facials and hire someone to gives us massages" said Alex.

Hey where did you get all of this stuff Annie asked Maya?

"My sister Serena owns a bath and beauty products store and she gave me all of these for free and asked if I would post on her site about how good they are and how fun a spa day at home party is" said Annie.

"So you help her out by talking about her stuff online and she will give you stuff for our spa parties" asked Shaz.

"Yes it works out for us both" said Annie.

"We get free stuff and use it and when we need more we go to her store in London or order it off her site" said Alex.

After a few more minutes of talking the girls help Annie get the house back in order said their goodbyes and left.

Back Alex and Gene's house the guys help Gene get the house back in order and left to welcome their bad women home or Sam's case go home to his bad woman. And Gene went to pick up Molly so she could get her and brother's clothes for the next day. After he did that he got home just a few minutes before Alex did. When she pulled into her she saw that the lights were off. As she walked into the house she sat her stuff and went to turn the light on when she was grabbed from behind. Alex did not scream because she knew who it was even in the dark.

"You are a very bad woman Alex Hunt playing with the phone like that like a bad teenager you need to be punished" said Gene as he pick her up and took her up stairs to their room.

He places her on the bed in their bedroom and leaned over to turn on the light. And her eyes adjust to the light she sees that he is naked and with a hard on from hell. But she was ready for him Alex moves away from him and takes off her clothes. And lays back down on the bed ready for Gene to show her what bad little tart she is. He gets on top and slowly kisses her lips when they break apart for air as they make love. Later on as both drift off to in each other arms Alex asked Gene a question

"So Gene was you almost ready to come over to Annie and Sam's house and get me after my little phone call" asked Alex.

"No Bolls because the more I sat here at home the more I planned what I want to do to you when you came home tonight" said Gene.

"Did you enjoy my cute little teasing phone call those" asked Alex as she kisses Gene's chest.

Yes Bolls I did very much but try not to that again on your girl's day because I can't do anything about until you get home said Gene as he kisses her head.

Gene and Alex laid in talking for a few more before they drifted off to sleep.

The End

If you guys want to see the happen to girls after they get back to their let me know and I will write it up it depends on how much I get out one couple they might get their stories each or they might one big story with all three couples. It might be a while before I write the sequels I want to for this because of Christmas and others things right now.


End file.
